


This is What Happens When You Indirectly give Crowley's Son Genital Warts

by Ryuu_MastersPet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a Little Shit, Dean in Panties, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry about the long title, I'm pretty sure it explains a lot in this fic though so....yea. No real summary, but there are important notes inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Happens When You Indirectly give Crowley's Son Genital Warts

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should've updated When Angels are the Protectors since I was writing this. Honestly, I just can't do alpha/beta/omega dynamics right now. Not only that, but that is my main issue. And as for Dan as an Assassin, chapter 11 is in the works and should be posted soon. As it is, please enjoy this as it will most likely be end up being the lightest, most upbeat, fic I've written yet. Then again it may end up getting kind of...crack-y so don't think anything is set in stone just yet.

Dean groaned at the blinding sunlight coming in from the window across from him. He turned around, groaning when he felt a weight at his chest and hair in his face. He opened his eyes, Sam was in the bed across from his and was still passed out. Sprawled out to the point that one foot hung of the bed.

Dean shook his head before getting up. He felt the weight of long hair as it fell to his lower back and he frowned.

That wasn't right.

He looked down and saw that his jeans, which had once been a comfortable fit on his hips, we're now falling around his knees. There was a distinct lack of dick in his boxers, and full fleshy mounds were now on his smaller torso. Dean pulled at his hair and when his hand came around there were long wavy blonde locks in his hand.

Okay. Time to find a mirror, get naked, and explore.

Dean went into the bathroom, after kicking off his pants, and was grateful to discover the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. He removed his boxers and shirt and looked in the mirror.

Boobs.

He pressed his now smaller and more delicate hands to the full rounded underside of...his breasts? Cupping the soft flesh. He grinned. Awesome, he had boobs he could play with all he liked. He cupped them and let them bounce for a moment before he jumped up. He regretted jumping as one of his boobs knocked him in the chin.

Shaking his head he went back to exploring.

Full hips, bowed yet full feminine thighs, boobs, vagina. No dick in sight. Nice ass. His anti-possession tattoo had moved to his hip and there was still a red raised handprint on his left upper arm. Long, insufferable, hair. He'd have to take scissors to that nuisance soon. He noticed that it appeared he'd been freshly shaved in the leg, underarm, and pussy departments.

Huh...

"Hey Sam!" Dean called, not shocked to find he had a low yet still feminine pitch, walking back into the room after pulling his boxers back on.

Sam groaned and buried his head back into the sheets of his bed.

"Sam!!!" Dean shouted.

"A bird in the hoof looks both ways before the screwdriver!" Sam shouted as he sat up, eyes wide.

Suddenly those hazel eyes landed on Dean and Sam fell out of bed.

"Look lady, you need to get out before Dean comes back. If I slept with you I'm terribly sorry, if Dean did I promise he paid in advance," words poured out of Sam's mouth a mile a minute and Dean crossed his arms.

"Sam, it's me. Dean," Dean sighed, huffing.

"What drugs are you smoking?"

Dean raised an eyebrow skeptically before tilting his left arm towards Sam.

"Hey remember when those clowns glitter jizzed on you as they died?" Dean asked.

"Dean? Who did you piss off? And could you perhaps put on a shirt?"

"Need a bra too Samantha. And panties. And clothes that actually fit," Dean sighed looking at his duffel bag distastefully.

"Oh yes... Uhm, just find something temporary and we'll go to Wal-Mart or something," Sam said, rubbing his face tiredly.

-

After getting new clothes, which was quite the adventure, they went to a drug store and picked up hair ties, bobby pins, a hairbrush, tampons and pads. All just in case. Dean also got condoms...also just in case. He wasn't sure he'd try sex while being a woman any time soon, but better to be safe then sorry. He got razors and he figured his trimmer from before would work just fine on his pubes now as they did before.

He didn't bother getting makeup but he did get tweezers and face wash. He remembered how Rhonda Hurley had once told him that aside from some occasional grooming he could do to the underside of his eyebrows he was quite the natural beauty. And now that he was a girl he could see the need to at least make sure he was presentable to either sex. A clean, well kept face was good enough for that.

They went back to their motel room and Dean practiced getting dressed with a bra and pulling his hair into a ponytail, brushing his hair as he went. Shockingly he only broke two of the little bands as he figured out the art of the ponytail. And bras, while difficult to master, were easy to figure out. He'd gotten boy short styled panties since they reminded him of briefs and were comfortable. He'd gotten boot cut and skinny jeans, construction boots in his new size, several low cut shirts, and figured he could still use his flannels and jacket from before since they'd still fit, if be a bit oversized.

Once dressed again he walked out of the bathroom to find Cas and Sam sitting together and talking. Cas looked up first and did a double take.

"Sam, why is Dean a woman?"

"We don't know. That's why I asked if you could come down here. To see if you could help me figure this out," Sam said flatly.

Dean gave Sam a flat look.

"Really Sam? I'm fine, there was no need to call Cas," Dean said just as flat as his expression.

Cas looked up and was suddenly in Dean's personal space, two fingers pressed to his forehead and eyes glowing lightly. Then he looked confused.

"Dean, when was the last time you and Crowley talked?" Cas asked with a voice like sex.

Wait, voice like sex? Dean shifted and felt that his panties were damp. Shit...

"I don't know, about a month ago. Maybe more," Dean placed one hand on his flat stomach.

"I think this may be his doing," Cas said slowly, suddenly Dean realized how much shorter he was.

Dean's boots only gave him an extra inch to his height but right now Cas could probably rest his chin on the top of Dean's head. Dean shook his head before looking at Cas again.

"But we made a deal, non-demonic type but just as binding, that we'd stay out of each other's way for the time being. No tampering no-"

"That was until you managed to mess with my son Dean-o," Crowley said from the window seat.

Dean jumped and looked at him in shock.

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way, for managing to convince him he's homosexual. Daft little tyke. Anyways, since your quality time with him he's managed to contract herpes. Easily cured but also a pain to deal with in the first place," Crowley said, picking at his nails disinterestedly.

"So you turned me into a woman!" Dean snarled approaching the demon angrily.

Crowley smirked. "Oh no that was just for fun. The punishment is that this is permanent unless undone by myself," Crowley smirked.

Dean growled at Crowley before jumping at him, ready to claw the King of Hell to ribbons. Suddenly he was being held by Castiel's strong arms.

"Next time I'm sure some itching powder would suffice Crowley. Please leave," Sam said rubbing his temples.

Crowley left, Dean still trying to escape Castiel's hold on him. Eventually it was just Sam, Dean and Castiel again. Dean slumped in Castiel's hold.

"You've lost quite a bit of your previous strength. Perhaps you should take a self defense course for females and look into parcour techniques."

"Son of a bitch!"

-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day every time, literally they are my antidepressants. Also realize I don't have my usual beta so any mistakes will be fixed later. When I'm more bright eyed and bushy tailed and less...about to pass out.


End file.
